


Touch

by drisles



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Rizzles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drisles/pseuds/drisles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura go to Merch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It's early in their relationship and Maura is surprised to discover that Jane likes dirty talk, subtle and non-vulgar dirty talk, but dirty talk nonetheless. 
> 
> *This is definitely not subtle.

Jane and Maura had officially been dating for two months. The transition from friends to lovers had been easy for them as not much had really changed in their dynamic except the added moments of intimacy. 

The only step they had yet to take was that of telling people. It wasn’t that they were ashamed, it was just that Jane wanted to wait for the right moment to tell her mother, even though she was certain she already knew. And, in all honesty Jane and Maura were enjoying keeping it to themselves for a while and appreciated having the time to explore their relationship without being subjected to the long list of questions from the Rizzoli matriarch.

However, there was a downside to being secret lovers. No touching in public. No pecks on the cheek or holding hands or stealing kisses between sips of morning coffee at the cafe. All of which had proven to be very difficult for Maura as all she wanted to do was touch Jane constantly. And judging by the looks the detective gave her when she wore low-cut blouses or well-fitted dresses－which was always－she knew Jane wanted to touch her, too. They were in the honeymoon stage; the exploring stage; the _I’ve seen you naked and how am I supposed to think about anything else now_  stage of a new relationship.

So, to alleviate some of the tension Maura devised a plan.

* * *

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Jane muttered as she and Maura waited in line to get into Merch (now under new management). “We’re almost forty year－”

“I am 37 years old, Jane Rizzoli. Do  _not_  age me,” Maura chided.

“Whatever,” the detective replied. “We’re 37-year-olds going clubbing. Doesn’t that seem a little, I don’t know, desperate or something?”

“Desperate?” the blonde asked with a furrowed brow.

“Yeah, like we’re trying too hard to hang on to our youth,” Jane said as she looked at the line of women behind them. “Look at these _girls._  We’re the oldest ones here!”

“Are you afraid I’m going to leave you for a younger woman, detective?”

“Ha! Are you kidding me? You think these twenty-somethings would be able to satisfy you? They’d have no idea what to do with you. Hell, _I_  barely even know what to do with you.”

“Mm, but you do it so well,” Maura hummed in Jane’s ear. “No one has ever satisfied me the way that you do.”

* * *

An hour and three－or was it four?－drinks later, Maura and Jane were still sitting at the bar. This was not part of Maura’s plan. She did not come here to sit on an uncomfortable barstool and watch everyone else have a good time.

“Do you know why I suggested coming here tonight?” Maura asked, plucking the beer bottle from Jane’s hand and bringing it to her lips.

“To drink my beer?” Jane teased and turned to face Maura.

The medical examiner set the glass down with a thunk before hopping off her barstool to stand between Jane’s legs.

“No. I brought you here tonight－to this  _lesbian_  bar－so I could touch you,” she purred as she slid her hands up Jane’s jean covered thighs. “And kiss you.” Lips tickled Jane’s jaw. “And dance with you.”

Maura smiled confidently when Jane’s hands slid around her waist and down.

“Isn’t this nice?” Maura trailed her lips down the detective’s neck. “To be able to touch each other like this in public? No judgements, no prying eyes.” Maura brought her lips to the shell of Jane’s ear and whispered, “just you and me. Our hot, sweaty bodies pressed together…” she felt Jane’s breath hitch before a grunt escaped her own throat as scarred hands gripped her ass. “…grinding to the music?”

“Grinding, Maura? Really?”

Maura pulled back to look Jane in the eyes. “Isn’t that what they call it? I did some research on the club scene and－”

“God you’re adorable,” Jane blurted.

Maura grinned confidently. “So you’ll dance with me?” she asked and reached behind her to grab Jane’s hands.

“Mmm I don’t know,” Jane replied, glancing from Maura to the dance floor and back. “Maybe after another beer.”

Maura frowned and the sight of that pouted lip was enough for Jane to say, “Fine, fine. You win. I’ll dance with you.” 

The giddy smile Maura gave her was worth it. 

Jane quickly downed the remaining drop of beer before the medical examiner pulled her toward the dance floor.

* * *

They had been on the crowded dance floor long enough for Jane to finally give in and let the music (and alcohol) move her. The fact that she was dancing with the most beautiful woman in the club－no, Boston. No, the  _world_ －had also helped.

And damn was Maura beautiful when she danced. The way she swung her hips and the way beads of sweat rolled down her neck, disappearing between her cleavage. The way she pulled the detective close to her when she felt eyes on them and the way she pulled away to dance in front of Jane, slowly rotating to the beat of the music and throwing a seductive look over her shoulder. 

Jane took the opportunity to gain control of the situation by wrapping her arms around the medical examiner from behind and pulling her in close. Hips to ass. Maura moaned at the friction. 

“You’re putting on quite the show there, Dr. Isles,” Jane husked against Maura’s ear as her own hands slid up the doctor’s torso.

“It’s all for you,” Maura sighed.

“It better be.” Jane firmly palmed her girlfriend’s breasts. “You’re mine,” she whispered roughly and Maura felt her knees go weak, embarrassed by her body’s reaction to Jane’s possessiveness.

“Mmm, if you keep touching me like that,” Maura panted, “everyone here is going to know just how yours I really I am.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Jane asked, sliding her hands down curvy hips to pull Maura firmly against her as she moved them both to the music.

“It means,” Maura began before turning in Jane’s arms to meet her gaze. Looking up into dark eyes, she lowered her voice and said, “It means, if you keep touching me like that I’m going to need you to fuck me. Right here.”

Jane’s grip tightened on the blonde’s ass. “Jesus, Maura. Don’t talk like that.”

The doctor’s hands slid up and over Jane’s shoulders until they rested comfortably on the back of her neck.

“Like what?” she asked innocently.

“You know what,” Jane responded with a thrust of her hips.

Maura gave a knowing smirk before leaning in to nip at Jane’s jaw. “Hmm,” she pondered. “Judging by your body’s reaction, I’d say you quite enjoy it when I talk like that.” Her lips found a throbbing vein on Jane’s neck. “Am I wrong, detective?”

Distracted by her girlfriend’s skilled tongue, Jane missed the question completely. “Uh, what… what did you say?”

Maura stopped her actions to whisper in Jane’s ear. “I asked if I was wrong.”

“You’re never wrong,” Jane quickly replied.

“Exactly.”

“Wait… what did I just agree to?”

“You confirmed that you like it when I say things like  _fuck_. Fuck me. Make. me. c－”

“Maura!” Jane cut her off, suddenly embarrassed by her accidental confession.

“Oh sweetheart. Don’t get all bashful. It’s perfectly normal to have a fetish－,”

Jane was quick to interrupt. “Whoa, whoa. What? No. That is  _not_  a fetish. A fetish would be… like… would be what you have!”

“What  _I_  have?” Maura pulled back from their embrace.

“Yes, what  _you_  have. With this whole,” Jane flailed her arms, “this whole exhibitionist thing you’ve got going on.”

“Exhibitionist?” Maura questioned with a raised brow. “I don’t know if I would call it that. It’s not so much that I like to be watched, but rather the idea of getting caught is very,  _very_  arousing to me,” she said as her fingers untucked Jane’s shirt and slipped her hands beneath it to feel well-defined muscles.

“Stop,” Jane was barely able to get out.

“Now why would I do that?” Maura asked in a sultry tone. “You’re thinking about getting caught, aren’t you?”

“I－I…” Jane stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. The music was suddenly too loud, the strobe lights to bright and the air much too thick.

As Maura’s hands continued their exploration, she put her new information to good use. “Are you thinking about pinning me on top of my desk…”

“ _Maura_ ,” Jane groaned, burying her face against the doctor’s neck.

“…fucking me. Hard. Telling me to be quiet or everyone in the lab will hear me scream your name as I cu－”

“Stop. Talking.”

Maura pulled back with a knowing look. “Make me,” she challenged.

Next thing Maura knew, she was being pushed back against the wall of the club, her hands pinned above her head with Jane’s mouth against her own.

“Who’s the exhibitionist now,” Maura joked between kisses before crying out as Jane nudged her thigh between her legs, grinding against her to the beat of the music. The doctor knew if she kept going, she would have an orgasm right there on the floor, without Jane’s hands ever even touching her. That’s not what she wanted.

“Jane,” she managed.

The brunette responded with another thrust of her hips and hard bite to Maura’s neck.

It took all of Maura’s self-control to get the next sentence out of her mouth.

“Can you make it to the car?” she panted and before Jane could ask why, she explained, “I need to feel you… your hands… on me… inside－mmpf.” Jane cut her off with a kiss and steered her toward the exit.

Moments later, the two stumbled out of the club and into the parking lot. The air crisp and the night silent; a stark contrast to the environment they were in just seconds ago.

Their lips didn’t part until Maura was pushed roughly against the passenger door of her car, instantly grateful that Jane had convinced her to drive her Mercedes, with sleek leather interior and tinted windows, instead of her Prius. Sex in a Prius did not sound sexy.

“Get in the car,” Jane husked as she opened the door, pushing gently on Maura’s hip.

“You first,” Maura replied out of breath, “I want to be on top.”

“Jesus,” Jane growled before getting into the vehicle and spreading her legs. Maura quickly followed, straddling the detective’s hips before slamming the door and locking it.

In one swift motion, Maura reclined the passenger seat as far is it would go, kissing Jane briefly before leaning back. Reaching behind her, she unzipped her dress and hurriedly pulled the confining fabric up and over body, tossing it aside.

With the only source of light coming from the streetlamp outside, it was difficult to see, but as Jane’s eyes adjusted she could still make out the dark, hardened nipples straining against the fabric of Maura’s sheer bra. Jane suddenly felt very overdressed. 

Then, without a second of hesitation, Maura reached for Jane’s hand and guided it between her legs. Rizzoli wasn’t sure if the gasp she let out was caused by Maura’s lack of underwear or the slick, warm arousal that greeted her fingertips.

“This is what you do to me Jane,” Maura confessed as the brunette explored. The medical examiner put her fingers to work on the buttons of Jane’s shirt. “Just thinking about you makes me wet.”

“Maura,” Jane sighed, unable to say anything else.

When the final button was released, leaving Jane’s lean torso and cotton covered breasts readily available for Maura’s touch, Isles once again reached for the hand between her legs and slowly guided Jane’s fingers inside of her. The detective watched Maura’s kiss-swollen lips part as her slender digits slid deeper.

Once accustomed to the pleasant intrusion, Maura smiled knowingly. “Keep your hand still,” she instructed quietly. “I’m going to do all the work.”

Obligingly, Jane stilled her upturned hand and slid the other up Maura’s thigh before gripping her ass, earning a moan from the woman.

Slowly, Maura began to rock her hips back and forth, whimpering each time Jane filled her.

When she reached a steady rhythm, Maura reached behind her and swiftly discarded her bra before leaning forward to pull Jane in for a kiss. Skilled hands inched their way up the brunette’s stomach until she had two pert nipples beneath her palms. Satisfied, she broke away and let her lips travel a path from Jane’s jaw to her ear.

Her whisper was hot against the detective’s skin. “I think you like it when I take control. I think you like it when I tell you what to do… where to touch me… how to fuck me.”

Jane whimpered and bucked her hips, pushing her fingers deeper inside the woman. The action pulled a throaty moan from the sandy blonde.

“And now,” Maura continued, “now that I know it turns you on to hear me talk like this, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to keep quiet.”

A breathy “fuck” slipped past Jane’s lips.

“Mmm that’s right, Jane,” Maura replied as she picked up the pace of thrusts, but quickly became unsatisfied－their awkward position made it impossible for Jane to reach a very important spot inside of her.

Slowly, Maura sat up on her knees, extracting herself from Jane’s hand, but before Jane could say anything, the brunette watched as the medical examiner filled herself with her own fingers. If Jane hadn’t already been aroused beyond belief, that action certainly would’ve done the trick.

Maura Isles. In her lap. Touching herself. 

Jane Rizzoli was at a loss of what to do.

“Maybe you’re right,” Maura exhaled sharply as she moved her hand, “maybe I do like to be watched.”

“Jesus.” Jane’s senses were on overload.

“Touch me,” Maura panted as she pumped her fingers inside herself. “Put your hands on me, Jane.”

Those simple words were all it took to spring Jane into action. Unable to sit back and let Maura do all the work, the brunette grabbed Maura’s ass with both hands, using it as leverage to help her sit up. Her lips quickly found Maura’s breast and pulled a pert nipple into her mouth. She bit down gently and Maura hissed in satisfaction.

For a while they said nothing, both content to let the smacking sounds of sex and breathy sighs fill the space as the windows started to fog.

Jane’s hands moved from their position on Maura’s ass; one finding it’s way to the small of her back as the other slid down Maura’s torso until her thumb pressed against a throbbing clit. As Jane moved her thumb in a circular motion, Maura’s mouth fell open to release a strangled cry. The detective took the opportunity to dip her tongue between parted lips, meeting Maura’s in a sloppy and wet kiss that mimicked the sound of Maura touching herself.

“Fuck… Jane…” Maura panted between kisses, her free hand slipping under Jane’s arm and around her back, gripping onto Jane’s shoulder for leverage to pump faster… harder…deeper.

Jane broke away from their kiss and rested her forehead against Maura’s collarbone. Looking down, she enjoyed the show.

Breasts bobbing. Slick fingers appearing and disappearing. Everything about it was erotic. And then, as if Maura was reading her mind, she said:

“You like this, don’t you?” her voice was low and sultry as her lips moved against the side of Jane’s head. “You like watching me fuck myself…” Her words made Jane ache. “Don’t you, Jane?”

Jane responded with a nip to Maura’s collarbone and by kissing her way up a slender throat. She bit down gently before latching on; she wasn’t about to let Maura get out of the this without marking her territory.

Maura smirked at the action, knowing Jane was now playing along. Jane knew that spot on her neck drove Maura wild.

As Maura’s thrusts became more frantic, the increased speed caused her knuckles to hit Jane in a satisfying rhythm against the seam of her jeans and, before Jane could even think to stop it, she was overcome with a powerful orgasm. Her body falling limp against Maura and her thumb pausing momentarily as she waited for the pleasure to stop pulsing through her.

“Shit,” she breathed against Maura’s neck, “I’m sorry. That was… fast.”

Maura could only shake her head. She was painfully close.

“Make me come Jane,” she begged desperately. “Please, god… just make me－” her plea was cut off when Jane, with a sudden burst of energy, somehow managed to flip them, ungracefully, but still. She pinned Maura to the seat beneath her and quickly replaced the doctor’s fingers with her own. 

“Jane!” Maura exclaimed as she felt Jane fill her completely.

The detective’s movements were hard and fast and oh so satisfying. She smiled wickedly as the doctor’s hands tangled in her hair and felt Maura tighten around her fingers. She was close and Jane knew it.

Jane brought her lips to the doctor’s ear and whispered, “Come for me, Maura. I want you to come.”

And she did.

With a strangled cry and an arched back, Maura Isles experienced the most satisfying orgasm of her life. Ripples of pleasure coursed through her limbs as Jane continued to move inside her until Maura was forced to reach down and stop her; her body much too sensitive. 

Jane collapsed against the doctor’s chest, both of them slick with sweat and breathing heavily. She waited for Maura to calm down before whispering in a husky, confident tone:

“Clearly I’m not the only one who enjoys a little dirty talk, Dr. Isles.”


End file.
